Zestes de rhymes et coulis de drabbles
by AuntyBlue
Summary: Recueil 4 : Ces quelques mots sont pour la dame qui avec un éventail se pâme. Dans un trio, elle s'est engagée pour suivre les éclairs malgré le danger.
1. Tarte aux fraises et son coulis de mûre

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

La Saint-Valentin approche. Pour la fête des amoureux j'ai eu envie de publier un petit quelque chose de doux et de sucré (quelle originalité n'est-ce pas ?). C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi un couple bien établi dans Fairy Tail : Erza et Gerald ! Ce n'est pas mon couple préféré mais, ils sont mignons donc TADAM ! Mon esprit leur a consacré un petit recueil ! (et il avait besoin de faire une pause entre les heures d'études … Et la fanfiction plus longue que je prépare …)

Parlons plus sérieusement. Parlons musique d'accompagnement ! J'ai plusieurs choix pour le coup …

Tu es un lecteur plutôt branché pop-rock : Onassis d'Aaron (même si les paroles n'ont rien à voir, le rythme est magique) / Shot At The Night par The Killers (idem, mais ça marche).

Si comme moi la chevelure rousse d'Erza te fait penser à une fureur celtique (ou tu aimes les musiques celtiques tout simplement) : les OST de Fairy Tail (Main Theme version tranquille, faut pas se prendre la tête parfois) / Morrigan d'Omnia version live de préférence. D'ailleurs leur enregistrement de Live On Earth est juste excellent. Si vous êtes fan du genre, c'est une bonne écoute pour vous cage à miel ;)

Voilà, c'est tout pour moi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Attendre**

« La patience est la clé, non, le secret d'un combat.  
Il faut calmer son cœur, ralentir ce pouls qui bat.  
Revoir le film encore une fois, survivre au coup,  
C'est nécessaire. Ses blessures ne sont rien après tout.

Titania répliquera la tête haute, son épée brandie.  
La fée frappera juste et fort pour défendre la vie.  
Protéger cela est un cadeau précieux. C'est certain.  
Il lui donne la foi d'attendre le moment opportun.

Cette seconde où son pauvre adversaire  
Comprendra enfin à qui il a affaire.  
Cette seconde où il rendra les armes  
Sans même pouvoir verser une larme.

Oui, la reine sait guetter toutes les failles.  
Des armures, elle peut briser les écailles.  
Gérald aurait dû s'en méfier davantage,  
S'écarter aurait été plus sage.

Seulement, après la guerre et le sang,  
Elle a su l'embrasser au bon moment.  
D'un baiser, envoyant valser à jamais,  
Cette distance qu'il s'était imposée. »

* * *

 **Étendard  
**

« Rouge. C'est de cette couleur dont il a besoin maintenant. Gerald veut voir ce pigment chaud éclairer son champ de vision. Pas ce carmin noirci par la coagulation qui coule tout autour de lui. Non. Il a besoin de cet éclat vif. Cette chaude nuance où résonnent la passion brûlante de la vie, la colère de la justice et la flamme du courage. Au milieu de ce carnage, de cette guerre interminable, il la cherche désespérément.

Ses yeux noirs s'éclaircissent de soulagement. Son rouge est là.

L'étendard capillaire d'Erza Scarlett flotte en plein centre du chaos. Non, sa couleur ne flotte pas, elle danse. Ses mouvements sont le reflet même de la défense pour leur vie, pour leur pays.

Cette couleur, c'est tout ce en quoi il croit à présent. Cette couleur, c'est son espoir.

Pour la voir encore et encore, à ce combat, il survivra. »

* * *

 **Fraises**

« Le péché de la gourmandise réside en ce fruit.  
Cette tendre gourmandise d'où un jus écarlate fuit,  
Une explosion pour ses papilles à chaque fois,  
Un tel délice que sa raison ne fait plus loi.

Ah ! Sans parler de cette crème ajoutée !  
Elle apporte une tendresse qui ne saurait être détrônée !  
Munie d'une fourchette, Titania va se régaler,  
Il est impossible de la déranger et de lui parler…

Si bien que son fiancé, passablement agacé,  
N'a d'autre choix que d'une bouchée lui piquer.  
Et malin, avant que de colère elle ne proteste,

Il l'embrasse, la charmant par ce geste.  
Baiser et friandise s'accordent à la perfection,  
Il vient de lui créer une nouvelle addiction ! »

* * *

 **La division de l'être**

« Son corps est un rempart offert pour défendre ses idéaux. C'est une guerrière dont l'épée ardente est au service de nobles valeurs et des innocents. Son corps ne lui appartient pas mais, c'est son choix d'être le bouclier qui protège les autres. Son dévouement est sans faille.

Son âme rayonne dans sa guilde. C'est sa famille qui la guide dans l'épanouissement de son esprit. Entourée d'eux, de ses rires et de ce soutien, Erza se sent libre, emportée par un vent revigorant. Ils pourraient l'amener jusqu'au bout du monde si elle le souhaitait. Son âme entre les mains de Fairy Tail séjourne dans le lieu le plus sûr qu'elle connaît.

Son cœur est offert à un mage repenti. Cet homme a tant fait pour devenir meilleur. Il a attendu de chasser ses propres démons avant de se déclarer à elle. Gerald est la personne qu'elle aime et aimera toujours sans concession. Dans son cœur, il n'y a pas de demi-mesure, c'est tout ou rien. Son amour pour Gerald est donc infini. Erza n'a pas peur de lui donner cette partie fragile d'elle-même. Jamais plus, il ne s'amusera à la piétiner.

Après tout, personne ne la regarde avec autant de tendresse et d'humilité. Jamais il ne pourra lui faire du mal.

Au contraire, il lui apporte l'amour nécessaire pour raviver la beauté de son âme et la force de son corps. »

* * *

 **Complexe**

« Le miroir reflète sa triste image.

Pourtant, Erza possède ce corps parfait, enviée par beaucoup de femmes. Des courbes divinement sculptées, des jambes bien taillées sans la moindre trace de graisse, des seins ronds et généreux … Seulement voilà, cette beauté plastique est couverte de cicatrices. Les traces de sa vie qu'elle déteste.

Ces empreintes indélébiles qui lui rappellent sans cesse son enfance malheureuse à la tour du paradis, la marque de certains cauchemars la nuit venue … Ces bouts de chair déformant sa peau, elle les déteste. Cela lui remémore bien trop d'horribles souvenirs, de mauvais choix, d'atroces tortures…

Ce moment où dans la folie de leur enfance, elle a failli le perdre…

Heureusement, dans ces instants de doutes, il arrive toujours quand il faut. Gerald revient vers elle. L'entourant de ses bras puissants, il lui rappelle à quel point le passé est derrière eux. Ils sont ensembles maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Et malgré les vilaines cicatrices qui parcourent sa peau blanche, il ne cesse de lui répéter au coin de son oreille :

\- T'es belle.

Elle le croit. Erza se concentre alors sur le présent. »

* * *

 **Accepter**

« Remords. Trahison. Souffrance.  
Trois mots qui l'ont fait entrer en transe,  
Dans une folie obscure de regret,  
En prison, il est jeté. C'est mérité.

Discrétion. Rédemption dans l'ombre.  
Une proposition parmi les décombres,  
Se repentir en traquant le mal absolu…  
Une chance offerte, qui l'aurait cru ?

Rejet. Dégoût. Mal être.  
Le bonheur n'est pas dans ses paramètres.  
Goûter aux lèvres rouges de pureté,  
Ce serait leur accorder honte et insanité.

Action. Abandon. Pardon.  
Avec les regrets, il coupe enfin le cordon.  
A sa personne, il s'accorde l'absolution,  
Et embrasse encore Erza avec passion. »

* * *

 **Mélange**

« La fillette s'est précipitée sur son goûter. Sourire aux lèvres, des yeux bruns brillants de gourmandise, elle baverait presque sur la table. Munie d'une petite cuillère, elle attend le feu vert de son père pour enfin déguster le met présenté sous son nez.

Ce dernier a le visage fort amusé. Elle a autant d'impatience que sa mère lorsqu'il s'agit de sucreries.

Pour l'accompagner dans sa collation de quatre heures, il se prépare un café. La petite attend. Elle aime bien ce moment privilégié avec son papa après l'école et elle ne va pas le gâcher en mangeant avant lui.

Aussi, elle patiente sans broncher malgré son excitation.

Décidément, sa fille est un parfait mélange de lui et Erza. Ses cheveux sont violets, ses yeux marron foncés … Erza a même noté que leur petite pouvait avoir un regard doux et sincère comme lui. Gerald trouve plutôt qu'elle a le caractère volontaire et protecteur de sa mère.

Jusque dans ses goûts, leur fille a réussi à être un parfait mélange de ses parents… Sa pâtisserie préférée est la tarte aux fraises avec un coulis de mûres après tout.

Et elle s'empresse de la dévorer dès qu'il s'assoit à côté.

Il sourit de plus belle. Si elle est un mélange d'Erza et Gerald sur bien des points, il doit admettre que sa gloutonnerie est unique. »

* * *

This is the end !

Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez : à dire bonjour, à dire votre opinion. Discutons tout simplement !

Point info concernant mes écrits à venir (si jamais ça vous intéresse) :

\- Je compte faire d'autre recueil de ce genre selon mes envies. Ça reste un très bon exercice pour pratiquer l'écriture ;

\- Pour ceux qui ont lu Partition … La suite hélas ne pourra pas voir le jour avant TRES longtemps (j'ai perdu les fichiers de mon ancien ordinateur pour la petite histoire … La motivation de TOUT réécrire n'est pas vraiment là) ;

\- Une fanfiction avec un couple peu commun devrait voir le jour courant 2017 … Mais je la publierai une fois finie et relue par mon correcteur pour ne pas me faire avoir par la technologie encore une fois.

Voilà, je parle trop … Bonne journée ou bonne soirée ! N'abusez pas trop du chocolat, pensez à votre foie !


	2. Irish coffee

Après Erza et Gérald, j'ai décidé d'ajouter Mavis et Zereph ! Oui, je préfère l'ajouter de façon à faire un recueil. C'est plus sympa et ça me prend moins de place sur le profil XD

Alors la boisson m'a fait pensé à ce couple donc voilà ^^ (y a pas grand chose à dire de plus). La description ci-dessous a fait le squelette pour mon recueil XD  
Alors, en musique, petit changement, je propose de l'électro : M83 Un Nouveau Soleil (musique d'une douceur tragique)  
Bonne lecture en tout cas ! =)

* * *

 _L'Irish coffee._

 _Une fois la douceur de la crème passée, la passion dévorante du whisky pure malt s'écoule bien trop vite. Il n'y a pas le temps d'anticiper la douloureuse et indigeste amertume du marc de café resté au fond de la tasse._

* * *

 **L'éclat de sa vie**

Regard espiègle et grands yeux brillants,  
Un visage encadré par de longs fils d'argent,  
Avec sa petite taille et son sourire mutin,  
Mavis a tout d'un joyeux lutin.

Grande farceuse, elle s'amuse d'un rien.  
Rire à gorge déployé lui fait du bien.  
La lumière passe à travers ses émotions,  
La fée resplendit grâce à leur positivité, leur passion.

Tel un papillon attiré par une lanterne  
Il s'est rapproché de cet éclat qui la gouverne.  
Par un sourire, il a été électrisé, brûlé.

Dans son âme, tout a été bousculé.  
Par sa présence, il se rend compte  
Que son cœur qui bat n'est pas un conte.

—

 **Gentillesse**

Ce n'était pas la pitié qui avait amené Mavis à se rapprocher de Zereph.

Non. Certes, il avait cette tristesse inexpliquée au fond de ses yeux noirs qui pouvait vous engloutir dans un abysse mélancolique tant elle était immense. Cependant, ce qui avait frappé Mavis c'était cette bonté qu'il lui témoignait. Ce visage serein qui n'aspirait qu'à l'apaiser sans rien attendre en retour. C'était cela qui l'avait conquise. C'était cela qu'elle avait le mieux connu chez lui.

Avec elle, le mage noir n'avait été que générosité et douceur. Il l'avait enlacé dans un cocon de soie ébène à l'abri des ennuis extérieurs. Leurs échanges n'avaient été qu'interludes de délicatesse et parenthèses face à leurs objectifs respectifs.

A bien y réfléchir, Mavis restait persuadé que ce baisé de mort était son dernier acte de gentillesse envers sa personne.

D'une malédiction, il avait libéré Mavis de son éternité empoisonnée choisissant de rester seul à jamais. N'était-ce pas la preuve de son humanité enfouie ?

—

 **Incohérence de la solitude**

Immortel voué à la solitude,  
Tout autour de lui le monde est rude.  
C'est un monstre, une malédiction de mort,  
Pour tous les autres, il a tous les tords.

C'est donc son obsession qui l'emporte  
Voir son frère, c'est cela qui l'importe.  
Les années passent. Les délires solitaires  
Ont raison de son esprit délétère.

Trop d'idée l'assaillent ! Il veut mourir.  
Il veut voir son frère. Il veut le détruire.  
Tant de contradictions. Il est malade.

Mavis s'en rend compte durant leur ballade.  
Silencieuse, elle se promet de le stopper,  
Pour un jour, à son âme lui apporter la paix.

—

 **Un cœur trop grand**

Elle était là. Gisant dans ses bras, la fée s'était endormie à jamais. Le corps inerte et immaculé de Mavis était serré contre le sien.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Des larmes douloureuses coulaient le long de ses joues pour s'échouer dans la longue chevelure de la fée. Il venait de tuer la dernière pureté de son existence. Le prix à payer avait été trop lourd pour cet ultime acte d'amour.

La tendresse des baisers, les caresses apaisantes de ses délicates mains blanches, ce baume protecteur face à sa folie qu'il savait de plus en plus incontrôlable … tout cela s'était envolé à cause de son amour démesuré pour elle.

Il ravala ses larmes avec rage. Il avait été stupide d'agir ainsi.

Après tout, l'amitié avait sa valeur dans l'amour et le cœur de Mavis débordait d'une tendresse infinie envers le monde. Alors que lui … il n'avait été que déraisonnablement amoureux d'elle. Il n'avait qu'elle face à la noirceur d'Ishgar et la pourriture des autres. Sa malédiction venait de le rattraper et le privait du seul être vivant qu'il aurait pu chérir.

Au moins, reposait-elle en paix maintenant.

Au moins serait-elle épargnée de la cruauté de sa démence.

—

 **Et si ?**

Peut-être auraient-ils pu se croiser différemment.  
Dans un autre monde sont-ils d'éternels amants ?  
Sans magie d'une noirceur infinie en barrière,  
Ils vivraient sans un regard en arrière.

Main dans la main, ils avanceraient confiants.  
Couché de soleil à l'horizon, ils seraient souriants.  
Cependant, ce sont les expériences qui font l'identité.  
Aussi, ce monde idyllique ne serait pas leur vérité.

Certes, en guerre, ils se font face.  
Ils attendent que l'un ou l'autre trépasse.  
L'amour tendre s'est flétri avec les années.

Chacun a continué sa vie de son côté.  
Pourtant ses souvenirs ensemble, ils ne veulent les changer.  
Comment leur douce passion pourrait-être égalée ?

—

 **A jamais**

Elle lui fait face. Elle ne le reconnait plus. Cette gentillesse qui couvait sa personne n'est plu. Il est devenu le roi corbeau annonceur de la destruction. Ses plumes noires criblent Fiore avec sa folie et son désespoir.

Elle aimerait pouvoir pleurer, verser quelques larmes en hommage à cette tendresse qui s'est évanouie et dissolue dans le néant de leur cœur. Cependant, le temps n'est pas à la complainte. Un leader se doit de montrer l'exemple et de trouver des solutions pour contrer l'ennemi.

Le doux passé est ce qu'il est. Il doit rester en arrière et ne pas être une barrière pour vaincre. Avec le temps, son amour pour lui s'est flétri. En son cœur, il ne reste plus que des pétales séchés, derniers vestiges de la considération qu'elle porte à son égard. Peut-être lui accordera-t-elle un tendre regard d'adieu avant la fin ? Peut-être ainsi n'emportera-t-il pas sa démence maudite dans l'au-delà ? Peut-être cette douce générosité qui le caractérisait refera-t-elle surface avant que ses yeux noirs ne se ferment ?

Ce sera tout ce que Mavis pourra lui accorder, achevant ainsi l'évolution tragique de leur relation.

Un dernier adieu au fond de leurs yeux. L'aveu de leur passé amoureux avant d'enfin se quitter : à jamais.

* * *

Alors ? Oui, je sais ENCORE de la romance ! Bon, concernant ces deux personnages, il est possible que je réécrive dessus plus tard mais en étant plus accès sur l'immortalité (sujet qui me passionne =) ).  
Et sinon, j'ai une idée pour le prochain personnage =D (Oui LE parce que si je m'y tiens ça ne concernera pas un couple mais d'évolution personnelle !).  
Des bisous ! Prenez soin de vous ! N'hésitez pas à dire bonjour et à la prochaine !


	3. Le trio infernal - I

Bonjour ou bonsoir, nous sommes repartis pour des petits textes en folie ! Cette fois-ci, je me suis concentrée sur un seul personnage et son entourage. Petite envie de rendre hommage à celui qui a un des caractères design les plus barrés.

Pour ce qui est de la musique alors … C'est la musique Dissolve me de Alt-J qui m'a donné envie d'écrire sur ce personnage mais, ça ne correspond pas du tout aux textes écrits ici. Non, comme cela fluctue entre différents paysages, il faut une musique plus neutre du coup : Latitude de Nujabes (oui, ça change de l'univers pop-rock, je sais).

* * *

 **Gagne-temps**

La situation était catastrophique, désespérée … Pour être honnête, Fried ne savait plus quel mot employer. Il était impossible de qualifier avec exactitude le problème dans lequel il se trouvait.

Non pas qu'il s'avouait vaincu. Seulement, son cerveau était paralysé. Aucune réflexion intelligible ne parvenait à franchir ses connections nerveuses. L'adversaire avait prévu beaucoup trop de pièges pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir indemne.

Il serra les dents. Il voulait tant prouver à Laxus-sama qu'il avait grandi et était devenu puissant … S'il ratait cette mission, c'était mal parti.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées défaitistes qu'il fallut une explosion pharaonique pour l'en sortir. Une détonation digne du plus puissant des tonnerres.

— Quand on ne peut pas passer par des chemins détournés, autant foncer ! Allez mes babies ! On va botter le cul de ce dérangé pendant que le génie de notre bande trouve une solution pour nous sortir de là !

Le hurlement de Bixlow.

Ce fut le déclic pour remettre son cerveau en marche. Il observa attentivement le maître des âmes se battre contre le dégénéré qu'il devait arrêter. La solution vint à ses yeux. Son ami venait de lui offrir du temps pour mettre en place une rune piégée. C'était tout ce qu'il lui avait fallu : du temps pour ordonner ses idées.

A partir de ce jour, Fried n'oublierait à quel point il pouvait compter sur la spontanéité et la force de son ami pour lui faire gagner de précieuses secondes dans les situations les plus alambiquées.

* * *

 **Simplicité**

Y a pas à dire, ses compagnons, en amour,

Sont les champions pour tourner autour !

Les indices trainent, les sous-entendus volent,

Pourtant pas une seule conclusion folle !

Ever et Elfman ont un fichu caractère

Qui, pour se déclarer, leur fait barrière.

Laxus se martyrise et croit vraiment

Que la blanche mérite meilleur amant.

Quant à Fried … c'est tellement plus compliqué,

Que lui-même ne sait pas quoi en penser !

Ah si tous évitaient de trop réfléchir,

Ils éviteraient dans ce domaine de dépérir !

Moqueur il est. Et, croyant se venger

Ses amis répliquent qu'il se met en danger !

Sera-t-il toujours le fier mage rieur ?

Ou pourra-t-il aligner une phrase dans l'heure ?

Assuré, il hausse les épaules et s'avance

Vers la fille dont il admire la bienveillance.

Naturellement, sous leurs yeux surpris,

Quand il propose à Lisanna une sortie,

Il n'y a ni rougeur, ni bégayement.

Un simple sourire, il l'apprécie vraiment.

Ce qui donne l'envie à la mage de le découvrir,

Elle lui dit oui, répondant à son sourire.

* * *

 **Un bout d'innocence**

Ce n'est pas qu'il se sent seul. De tous les Rajins, Bixlow est peut-être celui qui sait s'occuper d'un rien. La solitude n'est pas une chose qu'il craint. Le jeune mage sait qu'il pourrait s'en accommoder si une situation incongrue doit l'exiger. Faut dire que dès ses dix ans, la vie lui a déjà appris à se gérer tout seul. Grandir n'est jamais simple. Mais cela s'avère être une véritable épreuve quand cela vous est exigé brutalement.

Le décès de son père, la dépression de sa mère, tout est arrivé brutalement. Il a fallu devenir mature très vite. S'occuper du logis, de la cuisine, rapporter de quoi vivre un minimum. Il a dû assumer de lourdes responsabilités sur ses épaules trop frêles à l'époque. Cela a brisé son cœur d'enfant.

Il a même dû vendre ses jouets. Adieu les courses de voiture dans le salon et les rires dans les champs. Bonjour les vendanges sous le soleil éreintant et les ampoules douloureuses et suintantes. Non, il n'est décidément pas resté un enfant très longtemps.

Et pourtant, ses fameuses poupées, il n'a jamais pu sans séparer. Fabriqué par les mains magiques de son père, elles sont le dernier vestige de cette innocence arrachée à vif.

Un bout d'innocence, le meilleur réceptacle pour la manipulation des âmes.

* * *

 **Le sourire**

Chez les autres, c'était une esquisse du visage,

Un trait naturel à l'heureux présage.

Cela paraît tellement simple pour eux,

Mouvant leurs lèvres comme des bienheureux.

Nouveau venu à la guilde et déjà exclu

Par ce langage corporel pour lui révolu …

Mais les deux récentes recrues le rassurent

Il s'y habituera au fur et à mesure.

Au cours du temps, des liens se tissent,

Et les trois venus au sommet de l'amitié se hissent.

A tel point qu'un beau matin sur une situation hilarante

Né son fameux sourire à la langue pendante.

Evergreen et Fried se dévisagent, ravis,

Une fois éclos, Bixlow est bien le plus épanoui.

* * *

 **L'Aura**

De ses trois compagnons, Bixlow était le seul dont Laxus n'avait pas vu l'arrivée à Fairy Tail. En mission pour un mois, ce ne fut qu'à son retour qu'il put croiser la route du maître des âmes. Déjà lié aux deux membres de son équipe, il ne manquait plus que son accord et l'unité Rajin serait enfin au complet.

Et il l'accepta à ses côtés pour cette fameuse mission de rang S. Il n'eut qu'à croiser la nuance verte derrière la visière de son casque pour deviner la force de ce mage. Des coups durs offerts par les aléas de la vie il avait dû en prendre pas mal mais, il était toujours tombé en avant. Bixlow était le genre de personne qui savait et saurait se relever.

Peu importait les tempêtes et les tremblements de terre, son aura connaîtrait toujours le chemin pour s'en sortir.

Bixlow était son troisième pilier. Il était cet espoir fou qui hurlait que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, il trouverait la force d'avancer et de les entrainer dans son envie irrépressible de vivre pleinement. Tout simplement.

* * *

 **Démesuré**

Excentrique démon aux blagues lubriques,

Sa transformation défrise la logique.

D'un membre silencieux à l'arrivée,

Il en est devenu l'un des plus délurés.

C'est qu'en quelques missions,

Il a tiré une importante leçon.

Son enfance, de joie, l'a tellement privée

Qu'il a décidé de se rattraper.

Pour apprendre à rire et s'amuser,

Aucune occasion ne sera loupée.

Un nouvel environnement lui a été offert,

Propice à l'épanouissement à cœur ouvert.

A cent pour cent, il compte bien en profiter,

Même si cela doit le faire passer pour un joyeux taré !

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'était la première partie du Trio infernal !

D'ailleurs si vous aimez les Rajins, on ne présente plus Black Jack de RN Zuzu comme superbe fanfic évidemment !

Bonne chance pour ceux passant des partiels au passage ! A la prochaine !


	4. Le trio infernal - II

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

J'avais envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose au lieu de bosser … La motivation m'a fui cette après-midi. Alors, j'ai écrit la suite de mon petit recueil (suite parce que ça va de pair avec les petites histoires de Bixlow, on va dire que c'est dans le même model quoi).

Bref, voici la deuxième du trio infernal ! Ma chouchoute dans les trois, je l'avoue.

Et pour les cages à miel ce sera ?

Comme cette fée m'inspire une aura celtique … Et bien j'aurais dit un vieux classique à sortir de la poussière, je trouve qu'Ameno d'Era lui va bien … ça va, je vois vos têtes pas du tout convaincues mais, c'est ainsi.

* * *

 **Les Fantômes du passé**

Sa longue chevelure châtain valse au grès du vent. Ses yeux marron sont perdus dans l'horizon. Droite et fière comme une statue, elle attend les secours qui doivent le prendre en charge. Bixlow a été en difficulté avec un mage illusionniste.

Ce dernier a remué son passé. Les images de sa mère prenant la pilule de trop sous ses yeux naïfs à l'époque. Cette drogue qui l'a tué à petit feu … Ce souvenir enfouie qu'il a toujours souhaité effacer. La vision l'a bloqué. Insoutenable. Elle a paralysé ses membres.

Heureusement pour lui, la jeune femme est arrivée à temps, le libérant de ses chaines invisibles dont il a été le prisonnier. En colère, Evergreen l'a sermonné et ordonné de ne plus retomber dans un piège aussi grossier.

Interdit, il lui a demandé pourquoi la vue de son passé n'a pas eu d'emprise sur son esprit. Il se rappelle de son simple haussement d'épaules avant qu'elle ne lui réponde d'un ton détaché :

— J'assume d'être la fille que je suis aujourd'hui. C'est tout. Si je revenais en arrière en modifiant mon passé, l'Evergreen que tu as devant toi ne serait pas là.

La jeune femme fait une pause. Le regarde droit dans les yeux avant de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle pense :

— J'aime croire que les douleurs et les regrets du passé sont là pour nous rendre plus forts dans le présent.

Ses lèvres se retroussent en un doux sourire rassurant. Bixlow comprend alors qu'Evergreen avec sa philosophie et son caractère endurci sera toujours le soutien mental dont il aura besoin.

* * *

 **Le géant de pierre**

Doucement, ils se font face,  
Seuls dans la nuit de glace.  
Le silence inhabituel est d'or  
Aucune dispute ne perturbera ce trésors.

Ce moment est irréel, flottant dans le temps,  
Les yeux onyx lui rendent une âme d'enfant.  
Elle retrouve dans ses souvenirs fantastiques  
Les récits féériques et celtiques.

La jeune femme se souvient de la sylphide  
Perchée sur un arbre avec sa robe fluide.  
A ses côtés, son gardien, lié à elle par un serment.  
Ils sont entrelacés comme des amants.

Promesse d'une défense mutuelle contre tout.  
Un lien du cœur, ils seront ensembles jusqu'au bout.  
Elle réalise être devenue cette fameuse dryade  
Lorsqu'assis sur un banc loin de la peuplade,

D'un baiser, ils accomplissent ce même serment.  
Elfman est bien mieux qu'un prince charmant.  
Il est son protecteur géant de pierre,  
Et, de son gardien, elle en est fière.

* * *

 **Cœur d'enfant**

Martha, c'était cette petite fille couverte de taches de rousseur qui la suivait partout.

C'était celle qui la regardait toujours avec ses grands yeux fascinés lorsqu'elle lisait une histoire sur la reine des fées.

C'était la première à l'avoir félicité de manipuler la magie. En bon modèle, elle avait répondu que, comme dans leur récit imaginaire, elle utiliserait ses dons à bon escient.

Matha … C'était sa cadette de deux ans qui avait disparu trop tôt après un accident de calèche sous les grands yeux horrifiés d'Evergreen.

C'est celle pour qui elle s'est promis d'être digne du royaume des fées.

Depuis dix ans, cette résolution est sans faille. C'est une façon de ne pas oublier … De vivre avec.

Le rêve d'enfant de sa sœur doit battre à travers ses veines.

* * *

 **Le Cadeau**

Perplexe, elle les dévisage avec mégarde.  
Ces coéquipiers n'arrivent pas à baisser sa garde.  
Même pour un présent, elle reste méfiante.  
L'habitude de leur fourberie l'a rendue clairvoyante.

Certes, ils se font pardonner leur dernière bêtise,  
Mais dire qu'ils n'ont rien en tête serait sottise.  
Prudente, elle ouvre le fameux paquet tendu.  
A sa grande surprise, point de coup tordu.

Dans du tissu, gît un bel éventail à plume.  
Entre ses mains, elle admire les couleurs agrumes.  
Fried précise que c'est un signe de royauté  
Pour aider son ambition à être la reine des fées.

La belle sourit, touchée. Ils l'ont bien eu.  
Elle cache bien mal que cela l'émut …  
Jusqu'à que Bixlow révèle une autre signification,

Cela pallierait au manque de communication.  
La réalité la rattrape, il y avait bien un couac.  
Seulement, un coup d'éventail, et, elle attaque.

* * *

 **Le Regard**

Laxus l'avait vu entrer dans la guilde en premier. De son étage, il l'observa pénétrer au sein de la bâtisse. Pas un regard ne fut adressé envers les chahuteurs et les alcooliques … Tous ceux qui faisaient du bruit pour rien furent négligés de son attention. Droite et fière, d'une démarche royale, elle s'était avancée vers le maître des lieux, quémandant d'être une adepte de ce lieu.

La réponse fut vite donnée. Le vieux acceptait n'importe qui après tout … Sauf que cette adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns et aux stricts lunettes n'était pas quelconque. Le mage en fut convaincu lorsqu'enfin ses yeux marron furent attirés par un point. Lui.

Et il sut. Non, elle n'était pas là pour plaisanter. Cette nouvelle voulait être dans les meilleurs et elle ferait tout pour y arriver. Laxus sourit face à ce visage déterminé.

Elle en avait sous le pied, elle avait du caractère. Elle allait devenir son deuxième pilier.

* * *

 **Le Chant de ses yeux**

Dorée enflammée. La teinte de leur colère  
Quand un malheureux déclenche son foutu caractère.  
Des éclairs, des éclats de voix enragée,  
Voilà ce qu'elle sème avec des coups bien placés.

Pépites orangées brillent sous le soleil  
Lorsque leur chef revient et sur eux veillent.  
L'admiration ruissèle. Sa force le mérite.  
Pour le suivre, elle accomplirait bien des rites.

Tendre noisette, la nuance traduit son amusement.  
Toujours, lorsque ses deux amis semblent innocents  
Alors qu'ils l'entrainent dans un fourbe complot  
Pour, accidentellement, pousser un certain blond à l'eau.

Mordorés tels des lampions dans la nuit,  
Lorsqu'un géant dans sa vision luit.  
Sa voix semble agacée mais, son cœur bondit.

De toute façon, ses orbes l'ont trahi.  
Ses yeux, source de son pouvoir inouï,  
Et, expression de ses émotions enfouies.

* * *

Voilà ! Bon, il n'est pas difficile de deviner quel personnage aura le droit à son recueil pour la suite hein ?

N'hésitez pas dire ce que vous en avez pensé, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
